


Our Kind Of Love

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Not everybody can see the love they have for each other.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 28





	Our Kind Of Love

Therese holds up her hand and spreads her palm with Carol doing the same by lining up their fingers skin touching skin. They stay like that for several seconds in patio chairs with Harge’s mother staring at them oddly. She furrows her brows while her husband leans over and helps himself with a cookie served on a plate at the center table.

Rindy throws a pink rope over her head in the courtyard and jumps once it swings under her legs. She jumps again, but gets caught this time. She kicks the tangled rope to free herself and start over; wiping her long bangs away from her face.

“I will never understand your love for each other,” Mrs. Aird scoffed.

“That’s okay,” Therese murmured.

“You don’t have to,” Carol added.


End file.
